Kimi To Iu Hana
by aicchan
Summary: Kalau kau sudah menikah, kau baru bisa dibilang lelaki sejati. Memiliki istri dan keluargamu sendiri. -ShikaTema- Not your favorite? Just leave it, okay? Enjoy and RR please...


**Kimi To Iu Hana**

**君と言う花**

**NARUTO **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Kimi ToIu Hana (A Flower Called 'You') **© aicchan

-Title taken from Asian Kung-Fu Generation's song-

Nara Shikamaru – Sabaku no Temari

Rated **T** for **Romance** and a little bit of **Family**

.

**ENJOY**

.

Hujan deras tak henti membasahi bumi Konoha selama lebih dari dua hari. Desa ninja tersembunyi yang terletak di pegunungan dengan hutan lebat itu sedikit kewalahan dengan jumlah air yang terus meningkat, sampai-sampai kegiatan warga yang tidak menekuni dunia pershinobian harus dihentikan karena cuaca yang sungguh tigak bersahabat ini. Namun bagi mereka yang telah memilih jalan hidup sebagai seorang shinobi, hujan bukan halangan untuk melaksanakan misi yang terus masuk dan menumpuk di desa mereka tercinta ini.

Namun di tengah hiruk pikuknya kesibukan di desa itu, ada satu orang yang tampaknya ada dalam dunia idealnya sendiri. Tenggelam dalam lamunan dan memandang gelapnya langit di luar jendela. Sesekali dia menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan matanya mengikuti jejak air yang menyusuri permukaan kaca jendela.

Nara Shikamaru sedang mengalami satu fase kehidupan yang menurutnya jauh lebih rumit dari misi apapun yang pernah dia laksanakan.

Hujan menjadi pengisi kegiatannya selama beberapa jam terakhir hingga akhirnya seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau malah diam melamun di sini?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terikat. Yamanaka Ino, rekan satu tim Shikamaru semasa menjadi Genin dulu. "Hokage sama memanggilmu."

"Lagi?"

"Tidak usah mengeluh. Cepat pergi!" Ino menarik Shikamaru berdiri dan mendorongnya keluar ruangan tempat Shikamaru melamun sedari tadi. Setelah Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan itu, Ino menghela nafas, "Dasar dia itu... perlu diberi kuliah khusus lagi. Masa hal seperti ini saja jadi bingung setengah mati?" Gadis itu menyibak poni panjangnya, "Ya— ku rasa setelah ini aku akan menyeretnya ke kedai yakiniku lagi."

Sementara itu Shikamaru berjalan malas-malasan menuju ke ruang Hokage, pemimpin tertinggi di Konoha. "Aah... pasti pekerjaan merepotkan lagi." Keluh Shikamaru. Dia berhenti di depan pintu berwarna merah dan mengetuknya.

"Masuk!"

Shikamaru pun masuk dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan dokumen itu. Di satu-satunya meja yang ada di sana Shikamaru melihat sosok berambut pirang dan mengenakan jubah putih yang tampak sibuk mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen di kedua sisi meja kerjanya.

"Anda memanggilku, Rokudaime sama?"

"Ah!" Sosok pirang itu akhirnya menegakkan kepala dan memandang Shikamaru dengan mata biru jernihnya, "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Dan ku bilang, jangan terlalu formal! Kita kan sebaya."

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru berkacak pinggang, "Tidak bisa seenaknya begitu, Naruto." Katanya pada mantan teman seangkatannya di akademi itu.

"Ah~ Kau ini lebih parah dari Neji. Dia saja jarang sekali memanggilku Rokudaime." Naruto lalu mengacak-acak satu tumpukan dokumen di dekatnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah map merah pada Shikamaru, "Yak! Satu misi ekspress ke Suna. Besok pagi kau berangkat!"

"Ee?"

"Penjelasan lengkapnya sudah ada di dalam situ. Jadi... mohon bantuannya ya?"

"Eeeee! K-kenapa mendadak begini?"

"Aku tidak terima protes. Pokoknya kau ke Suna, selesaikan misi di sana dan segera kembali ke Konoha karena aku butuh laporannya segera."

"Hah? Kalau ini penting sekali, kenapa tidak kau berikan padaku dari kemarin?"

"Aku lupa." Ujar Naruto ringan seolah ini hanya masalah dia lupa meletakkan alat tulisnya.

Harusnya Shikamaru sudah terbiasa dengan sifat serampangan Naruto, tapi tetap saja, untuk mengatasinya butuh kesabaran ekstra, "Jadi... aku berangkat besok?"

"Besok."

"Dan langsung kembali ke Konoha?"

"Setelah bertemu dengan Gaara dan membahas misi ini, ya— kau harus segera kembali ke Konoha plus laporanmu. Kalau sampai telat, Sakura chan bisa membunuhku."

"_Itu kan salahmu sendiri."_ Batin Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Nah— kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di sini."

Andai tidak ingat kalau Naruto bukan lagi si pembuat onar seperti dulu, Shikamaru pasti sudah menjitak kepala pirang itu. Untunglah dia masih bisa menahan emosinya. Tak buang waktu, Shikamaru pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan gedung akademi, menembus hujan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di tempatnya tumbuh besar, Shikamaru melepas sepatu dan jaket Chuunin yang dia pakai. Badannya basah kuyub tapi untungnya tadi dia sempat membungkus dokumen misinya dengan plastik hingga terhindar dari bencana lusuh karena air.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi sebelum Kaasan mengomel lagi." Shikamaru meletakkan map misinya di atas rak sepatu dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Hari itu... Shikamaru mandi sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya...

.

.

.

Panas terik udara Suna sungguh berbalik 180 derajat dengan Konoha yang berada dalam puncak musim hujan yang mungkin curah hujannya bisa menyaingi Ame gakure. Shikamaru berdiri di gerbang Suna dan mengurus izin masuk ke desa aliansi terdekat Konoha itu. Setelah beres, dia pun melintasi lorong panjang yang menjadi akses utama keluar masuk desa Suna itu.

"Ah—Shikamaru san."

Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang gadis. Ternyata Matsuri, salah satu kunoichi Suna yang lumayan sering datang ke Konoha.

"Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Hanya sedikit ini dan sedikit itu."

Matsuri tertawa mendengar penjelasan ala Shikamaru itu, "Ya baiklah. Terserah. Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada misi. Tapi kalau Shikamaru san mencari Temari sama, ia biasanya ada di gedung akademi."

"S-siapa yang mau mencari dia?"

Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang seperti itu malah membuat Matsuri terbahak, "Ya terserah deh. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa, Shikamaru san."

Pria muda berambut seperti nanas itu pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke gedung akademi. Bukan— Bukan untuk menemui Temari, tapi karena memang urusannya di Suna berpusat di gedung itu.

"Ah— Nara san, anda sudah datang rupanya." Salah seorang Chuunin Suna menghampirinya, "Kazekage sama sudah menunggu dan anda diminta langsung menemuinya."

Shikamaru pun diantar menuju ke ruang kerja pimpinan desa Suna ini. setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Chuunin Suna itu pun meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri. Di dalam ruangan bulat itu, Shikamaru melihat seorang pemuda sebayanya yang berambut merah duduk di meja kerja dan memandang lurus padanya.

"Kalau kau tetap berdiri di sana, pekerjaan ini tidak akan selesai." Ujar Gaara, Godaime Kazekage di Suna ini.

Akhirnya, tanpa repot berbasa-basi, Shikamaru pun menyerahkan berkas misi yang sia bawa pada Gaara. Selaginya Kazekage muda itu membaca isi dokumennya, Shikamaru malah sibuk berpikir. Sebenarnya... memang beberapa hari belakangan ini kepalanya dipaksa berpikir lebih berat dari biasanya.

Semua gara-gara ucapan ibunya seminggu lalu.

"Shikamaru, sekarang kau sudah 23 tahun," Ujar Yoshino membuka pembicaraan di waktu makan malam, "apa kau tidak terpikir untuk menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sumpit Shikamaru terjatuh dengan suksesnya.

"Aah... Kaasan sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu." Yoshino menghela nafas.

Shikamaru memandang tak percaya pada ibunya, "C-cucu? Yang benar saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Kata Yoshino, "Umur 20 tahun, ayahmu sudah melamar ibu, dan saat umur ibu 23 tahun, kau sudah lahir."

"_Itu kan jaman dulu."_ Batin Shikamaru. "Tapi yang benar saja? Menikah? Memangnya menikah itu gampang? Merepotkan saja!"

Mendengar itu Yoshino memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan sendok nasi, "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kalau kau sudah menikah, kau baru bisa dibilang lelaki sejati. Memiliki istri dan keluargamu sendiri. Benar begitu kan, Tousan?"

Shikaku, yang sedari tadi memilih diam dan menikmati makan malamnya, akhirnya bicara juga, "Ya— ku rasa memang sudah waktunya." Ujar pria itu, "Punya cucu pasti menyenangkan sekali."

Mati kutulah Shikamaru saat itu. Sang ayah yang biasanya cuek, sekarang malah satu pendapat dengan ibunya. Tapi mau menikah bagaimana? Pacar saja tidak punya. Seumur-umur kenalan wanita Shikamaru itu minim sekali. Paling Ino, Sakura dan Hinata saja yang lumayan dia kenal. Dan semuanya sudah punya pasangan sendiri-sendiri.

Saat itu, dalam ingatannya muncul satu wanita lain yang tanpa Shikamaru sadari, sudah menjadi sosok yang penting baginya. Wanita yang ada jauh di negri tetangga.

"_Ahh... apa memang harus dengan dia ya?" _Shikamaru mengambil lagi sumpitnya yang terjatuh, "Ya— doakan saja aku tidak mati sebelum bisa mengajukan lamaran padanya." Gumam Shikamaru pelan, namun sayang sang bunda bisa mendengarnya.

"Eeh... apa apa? Jadi memang sudah ada calon, ya? Siapa? Ibu kenal dia? Kunoichi?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Dibilang kenal juga... bagaimana ya? Tapi dia kunoichi kok."

"Kalau begitu cepat lamar dia. Kalau kau malas-malasan nanti direbut orang, lho!" Ujar Yoshino.

"_Rebut..."_ Shikamaru menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, _"Memang ada ya lelaki lain yang berani dekat-dekat dia?"_

Tapi meski begitu... Shikamaru mendadak saja bertekad untuk mewujudkan harapan orang tuanya. Ya— meski bisa dibilang dia tidak dalam tahapan 'berpacaran', sekarang... Tapi paling tidak bisa boleh berbesar kepala karena dialah satu-satunya pria yang dicari nona dari Suna itu setiap kali berkunjung ke Konoha. Dan dia juga satu-satunya pria yang bisa mengajaknya keluar untuk sekedar makan dango dan minum teh.

Mungkin... itu adalah sinyal yang tidak pernah tertangkap oleh otak Shikamaru yang agak-agak tumpul kalau berurusan dengan yang namanya 'cinta'.

Lamunan Shikamaru buyar saat telinganya menangkap suara Gaara memanggilnya.

"Aku akan bahas ini dalam rapat besok. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ujar Kazekage itu tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari dokumen yang dia baca.

"Ah— baiklah." Chuunin Konoha itu pun segera keluar dari ruangan Kazekage. Setelah ini dia masih harus cari penginapan untuk menginap selama tinggal di Suna. Setelah keluar dari gedung akademi, udara panas dan kering membuat Shikamaru merasa haus. Sepertinya dia harus mengisi perut dan meredam dahaganya sebelum perburuan mencari penginapan.

Shikamaru pun memilih kedai yang tak jauh dari gedung akademi, namun sebelum dia melangkah masuk, ada suara yang dia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Ah— Tuan Pemalas, ternyata kau ada di Suna."

Shikamaru mendapati sosok yang terus bergentayangan dalam tiap lamunannya. Temari, si sulung dari tiga bersaudara yang menduduki posisi penting di Suna ini. Bagaimana tidak, si bungsu yang seusia dengan Shikamaru sudah menjadi Kazekage sejak usianya yang ke-15 tahun. Kankurou, putra pertama adalah kepala dari tim peneliti dan pengembang Kugutsu no Jutsu. Temari sendiri adalah kepala bagian akademis yang memiliki peran besar dalam hubungan Suna dan desa-desa shinobi lain.

"Kapan kau datang?" Temari berhenti di depan Shikamaru.

"Belum lama."

"Hmm..." Temari baru sadar kalau mereka ada di luar kedai, "Kau mau makan siang? Keberatan kalau aku temani?"

Seperti pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba.

"Terserah saja."

Jadilah mereka berdua masuk ke kedai itu dan memesan makan siang. Keduanya duduk di dekat jendela.

"Jadi ada urusan apa di sini?"

"Urusan untuk membahas ujian Chuunin. Sepertinya dua Kage itu masih bingung harus dilaksanakan di Konoha atau Suna."

"Sepertinya repot. Tumben kau yang dikirim? Tumben juga kau menyanggupinya." Temari menuang teh yang menjadi minuman tanpa bayar di kedai itu.

"Hanya... sedang luang saja. Lagipula... memang ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan di sini."

"Hmmm." Temari menghabiskan isi cangkirnya. "Tidak tahu kenapa, ada yang berbeda darimu."

Obrolan mereka terhenti sejenak karena pelayan kedai itu sudah mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Jadi— apa boleh aku tahu apa urusan lainmu di Suna selain misi yang kau bawa?"

Shikamaru memisahkan sumpit kayunya tanpa bicara, _"Bagaimana caranya aku bilang kalau urusan itu bersangkutan denganmu?"_ batinnya seraya memandang Temari yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Temari lagi, "Apa sekarang kau sudah bermain rahasia padaku? Tak biasanya."

"Bukan rahasia... Hanya... aku masih butuh waktu berpikir lagi..." Kata Shikamaru akhirnya.

Temari mengangkat bahunya, "Ternyata kau memang benar-benar aneh."

Makan siang itu diisi obrolan ringan, mengingat ini kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah empat bulan terakhir. Jadi mereka sengaja tidak menyinggung tentang urusan akademi.

Suasana seperti ini membuat Shikamaru lagi-lagi berpikir... apa Temari memang punya perasaan khusus padanya? Mengingat kalau si gadis yang terkenal judes dan galak itu, entah kenapa mudah sekali tertawa kalau ada di dekatnya.

"_Jangan terlalu besar kepala."_ Seruan hati Shikamaru mendadak terdengar, _"Bisa jadi itu hanya reaksi wajar karena kalian sering bertemu tiap kali ada misi yang berkaitan antara Konoha-Suna."_

Selesai makan, Temari mengantar Shikamaru untuk mencari penginapan. Berhubung saat ini Suna sedang sepi sekali, jadinya tak sulit menemukan penginapan yang kosong.

"Ku rasa kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah." Temari pun berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru di depan kamar yang disewanya.

Entah kenapa saat itu Shikamaru menahan laju langkah Temari, "Ano—"

Mendengar itu, Temari berhenti dan berbalik, "Ya?"

"Emm… nanti… bisa temani aku makan malam?"

"Eh?" Temari benar-benar terkejut atas ajakan yang tidak biasa itu. "Makan malam? Kau mengajakku kencan?"

Tepat sasaran.

Temari tertawa melihat wajah Shikamaru saat itu, "Baiklah baiklah, Tuan Pemalas. Tapi kau harus menjemputku di rumah."

"Hah?"

"Jemput aku malam ini jam tujuh di rumahku." Ulang Temari.

"Kenapa aku harus menjemputmu? Di Konoha kita selalu bertemu di kedai."

Ada senyum di wajah Temari saat itu, "Karena tidak mungkin kan seorang gadis menjemput pria saat berkencan?" Katanya. "Nah— sampai nanti malam kalau begitu." Gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu pun melangkah pergi sambil melambai ringan pada Shikamaru yang mematung di depan pintu kamar.

Butuh sekian menit sampai otak Shikamaru bekerja lagi, "... Eeee! Tadi dia bilang apa? Kencan? Aku dan dia? Di Konoha?" Entah pada siapa dia bicara, "Jadi selama ini... aku dan dia memang... berkencan?"

Andai ada orang lewat, pastinya Shikamaru sudah dibawa ke bagian medis untuk diperiksa.

Otak Shikamaru yang terkenal jenius pun masih belum bisa mencerna semua kata-kata Temari barusan.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang sekian belas menit. Shikamaru berdiri di depan jendela, memandang wajah malam Suna yang berbeda dari Konoha. Setelah berpikir serius dan bahkan mungkin berlipat kali lebih serius daripada memikirkan masalah misi, akhirnya Shikamaru meneguhkan hati untuk melaksanakan niatnya. Meski itu berarti dia harus menghadapi sang Kazekage dan master Kugutsu di Suna ini.

"Osh! Semoga satu nyawa ini bisa bertahan sampai besok." Gumamnya, "... Apa... sebaiknya bawa perlengkapan juga ya? Untuk jaga-jaga saja..."

Mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruknya, Shikamaru pun bersiap untuk pergi. Datang lebih awal tentu lebih baik dari pada terlambat kan? Menyambar jaket Chuunin miliknya, dia pun meninggalkan penginapan dan menuju ke rumah Temari. Ini kali pertama dia menuju ke sana. Biasanya hanya sekedar lewat saja.

Malam di Suna lumayan dingin, tak seperti siangnya yang panas membara. Shikamaru melangkah menuju ke arah rumah Temari. Tegangnya melebihi saat melaksanakan misi A. Atau bahkan lebih tegang dari perang besar sekian tahun silam. Waktu dan jarak seperti membodohi Shikamaru karena tanpa disadari, dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Temari. Rasanya seperti benar-benar maju perang.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Shikamaru pun mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tiga kali ketukan dan Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara Temari dari dalam. Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka.

"Ah— kau sudah datang rupanya. Kita pergi sekarang?"

Shikamaru masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

Itu membuat Temari heran, "Kenapa kau diam saja? Wajahmu juga kenapa tegang begitu?"

Shikamaru berdehem, "Apa... Apa kedua adikmu ada di rumah?"

"Hm? Gaara dan Kankurou? Ada. Mereka baru saja pulang. Kenapa?"

"_Yosh! Waktunya berperang!"_ Batin Shikamaru, "Boleh aku bicara dengan mereka?"

Agaknya ini benar-benar satu permintaan yang tidak biasa, apalagi keluar dari diri seorang Nara Shikamaru. "Bicara... dengan mereka? Untuk apa? Urusan akademi?"

"Bukan. Lebih penting lagi." Shikamaru melepas sepatunya.

"T-tunggu. Kau mau bicara apa dengan mereka?" Meski keheranan, Temari tetap menyiapkan surippa untuk Shikamaru, "Kau serius?"

"Ini saat paling serius dalam hidupku." Shikamaru memakai surippa itu dan memandang Temari.

Dipandang lurus dan penuh makna seperti itu, Temari jadi gugup sendiri. Dia tidak terbiasa melihat wajah Shikamaru yang serius seperti ini. Shikamaru yang dia kenal adalah seorang pria yang kelewat _easy going_ dan memandang semua masalah dengan enteng. Sorot mata yang serius seperti ini, mendadak membuat Temari jadi berdebar.

"Jadi... dimana mereka?"

"Eh? A— mereka ada di ruang keluarga. Sebelah sini."

Shikamaru mengikuti Temari yang menuju ke sebuah ruangan di tengah rumah itu. Temari membuka pintu dan Shikamaru bisa melihat Kankurou sedang duduk di sofa, memeriksa beberapa bagian boneka kugutsu, sementara Gaara duduk di sofa berbeda dan membaca sebuah dokumen, mungkin dokumen dari Suna.

Dua bersaudara itu berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang masuk; dan mereka terkejut dibuatnya.

"Naa, neesan, tenyata kau mau keluar dengan dia? Begitu saja pakai rahasia." Kankurou kembali pada apa yang dia kerjakan.

"Kalau memang mau keluar... kenapa masih ada di sini?" Gaara pun kembali membaca dokumen di tangannya.

Temari berkacak pinggang pada dua adiknya itu, "Kalian ini tidak sopan sekali pada tamu. Dia sepertinya mau bicara dengan kalian."

"Sepertinya?" Kankurou memandang kakak sulungnya, "Kenapa 'sepertinya'? Memang neesan tidak tahu dia mau bicara apa?"

Tak bisa menjawab, Temari hanya diam dan memandang Shikamaru.

"Oi oi oi... kenapa mukamu tegang begitu?" Kankurou meletakkan bagian boneka kugutsu yang sejak tadi dia pegang, "Jangan bilang kalau kau datang kemari mendadak begini untuk melamar kakak perempuan kami." ujar Kankurou dengan seratus persen nada bercanda.

"Kankurou!"

"Hanya menebak. Habisnya... neesan tak pernah bilang sedang berkencan dengan siapa, tahu-tahu si rusa ini datang di saat neesan bilang akan makan malam di luar dan menelantarkan adik-adiknya ini di rumah."

"Aku tidak menelantarkan kalian! Gaara! Jangan diam saja."

Tapi si bungsu sepertinya tidak berniat ikut campur.

Shikamaru sendiri masih diam melihat dan mendengar Temari sedang heboh sendiri dengan Kankurou. Sepertinya kalau diteruskan, bisa sampai pagi baru suasana tenang lagi, jadi Shikamaru memutuskan kalau ini saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Itu benar."

Sepatah kata dari Shikamaru itu sanggup membuat Temari dan Kankurou terdiam. Sedang Gaara langsung melupakan isi dokumen yang dia baca. Tiga bersaudara itu memandang Shikamaru dengan raut wajah bercampur baur. Heran, kaget, bingung, tidak menyangka dan sebagainya.

Shikamaru menelan ludah paksa menghadapi tiga pasang mata yang tak berkedip memandangnya. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat dan -untungnya- tekadnya itu tidak tergoyahkan.

"Aku... memang datang kemari untuk melamar Temari..."

Hening untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya tiga bersaudara itu mengekspresikan rasa terkejut mereka.

"Eeeehhh? Melamar? Aku? Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu kau punya rencana seperti itu?" seru Temari yang –tak seperti biasanya- terlihat panik.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?" Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kankurou berdiri, "Kau ini serius atau sedang main-main?"

"Aku tidak akan main-main untuk urusan seperti ini." Kata Shikamaru, lebih tegas lagi. Dia pun memandang Temari, "Aku... datang kemari untuk melamar Temari sebagai istriku."

Suatu pernyataan lugas yang kali ini benar-benar membuat tiga bersaudara dari Suna itu diam tanpa kata. Kankurou seperti baru saja terkena genjutsu yang sangat hebat, sedangkan Temari berdiri diam dengan wajah merah padam. Kalau sudah begitu, dia tampak manis sekali di mata Shikamaru. Yang jadi masalah bagi Putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu saat ini adalah sosok si bungsu yang masih bergeming di tempat duduknya, namun ada sorot berbahaya di bola mata hijau itu.

Uh-oh... Shikamaru memang sudah siap dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Tapi rupanya dia sedikit salah perhitungan tentang reaksi dari Gaara yang memang, Shikamaru tahu benar, sangat sulit diprediksi.

Masih diam, Gaara meletakkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Kemudian dia berdiri dan memandang lurus pada Shikamaru. Sadar benar kalau ini bukan saatnya dia bicara, Shikamaru diam dan berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Gaara. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bisa-bisa dia dikira tidak serius.

"Aku akui kau punya nyali untuk melamar kakakku seperti ini." Kata Gaara akhirnya, "Tapi jangan harap aku akan semudah itu menyetujuinya."

Shikamaru menelan ludah pasrah.

"Kau tahu sendiri, neesan satu-satunya saudara perempuan kami, dia penting bagi kami." Gaara berdiri di sebelah Temari, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada orang yang tidak bisa membahagiakannya."

"Gaara..." Temari terharu mendengar kata-kata dari Gaara, tapi dia juga amat bahagia karena Shikamaru melamarnya. Ini situasi yang membawa dilema berat baginya.

"Gaara benar." Sambung Kankurou yang berdiri di sisi lain Temari, "Lagipula apa kau pikir kami bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan Temari padamu? Kau pikir Suna dan Konoha itu dekat apa? Pernikahan itu kan persiapannya tidak sebentar."

"Kankurou..."

Shikamaru menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, "Ya... aku tahu pernikahan itu tidak mudah. Aku juga tahu kalau aku mungkin bukan tipe ideal untuk menjadi seorang suami. Tapi... aku hanya menginginkan Temari sebagai istriku."

Kali ini jantung Temari benar-benar berdebar tidak karuan karena kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Selama ini kalian berdua tidak resmi berkencan, kan?" Kankurou berkacak pinggang, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa langsung melamar seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan kekasihmu?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah ada dalam pikiran Shikamaru sejak sekian hari lalu.

"Itu karena... Terlalu lama berpacaran akan membuat pasangan cepat bosan jika sudag menikah karena sudah terlanjur tahu apa kesukaan dan apa yang tidak disuka oleh pasangan. Sedangkan jika langsung menikah, bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan perlahan. Menurutku... itu jenis hubungan yang paling sempurna."

Kankurou sempat tercenung sejenak mendengar alasan Shikamaru yang tak tahu kenapa, terdengar sangat masuk akal.

"Jadi kau tetap berkeras melamar Temari?" tanya Gaara, "Meski artinya bisa dikatakan dengan kasar kalau kau ingin mengambil satu-satunya figur ibu yang kami miliki?"

Yang ini benar-benar tidak terpikirkan oleh Shikamaru sebelumnya.

Untungnya saat itu Kankurou bicara lagi, "Sudahlah, Gaara. Akui saja kalau kita kalah." Kankurou berpindah tempat dan merangkul pundak adik bungsunya itu. "Sampai saat ini cuma dia yang berani terang-terangan melamar neesan, di hadapan kita berdua pula. Masa kau masih tidak yakin dengan tekadnya."

Gaara tampak kesal, "Aku hanya tidak yakin apa tekad itu akan bertahan lama." Katanya.

Jawaban Gaara membuat Kankurou terbahak, "Gaara~ Gaara~ Bagaimana jadinya kalau desa lain tahu Kazekage dari Suna ternyata Sister Complex."

"Bukan begitu!"

Kankurou menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara, "Sekarang lebih baik tanyakan sendiri pada neesan, dia mau atau tidak."

Gaara pun memandang satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang dia punya, "... Apa neesan... ingin menikah dengannya?"

Tak pernah Temari lihat raut wajah Gaara yang seperti ini. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Memang benar aku dan Shikamaru tak pernah secara resmi menjadi kekasih. Tapi, Gaara... Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu memperlakukan aku sebagai seorang wanita. Dalam misi atau dalam keadaan biasa. Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menerima keegoisanku, kekeraskepalaanku, juga kadang sikap manja yang tak bisa aku tujukan padamu dan Kankurou."

Temari memandang Shikamaru yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, "dan ya... aku ingin mendampinginya sebagai seorang istri."

Melihat wajah Temari yang dipenuhi rasa bahagia itu membuat Gaara luluh juga, "Kalau begitu aku ingin neesan berjanji satu hal padaku."

Temari kembali memandang Gaara, "Apa itu?"

"Berbahagialah! Dan kalau di rusa itu membuatmu menangis, aku sendiri yang akan menjemput neesan kembali ke Suna."

Membiarkan airmatanya mengalir keluar, Temari memeluk kedua adik tersayangnya, "Kalian berdua sudah dewasa, kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku."

Gaara dan Kankurou tak pernah melihat kakak mereka menangis seperti itu. Tapi jika itu adalah tangis bahagia, mereka tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan itu.

Kankurou kini memandang Shikamaru, "Tadi itu lamaran yang agak aneh, menurutku." Katanya, "jadi sekarang sampaikan lamaran yang normal pada neesan!"

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh'." Kankurou berkacak pinggang lagi, "Utarakan dengan sedikit romantis kalau kau ingin meminang seorang gadis. Bukan dengan kehebohan seperti tadi."

"Kankurou!" Temari hendak mencegah, tapi Gaara memotong.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Kankurou. Kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lembut, aku cabut persetujuanku barusan."

"Gaara~" Kali ini Temari pasrah.

Shikamaru sendiri, karena ini tantangan langsung, dia tidak mungkin mundur. Jadilah dia berdehem sekali sebelum melangkah mendekati Temari. Dia meraih tangan Temari dan menggenggam jemari gadis itu.

"Temari... Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sekali lagi airmata yang tak biasa ada mengalir di pipi Temari, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, Shikamaru... Aku bersedia." Jawabnya.

Agaknya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Gaara dan Kankurou. Kedua adik Temari itu bahkan langsung memutuskan untuk ke Konoha dan menemui keluarga Shikamaru. Karena kedua orang tua mereka sudah tidak ada, kewajiban Kankurou dan Gaara untuk mengantar sang kakak untuk melangkah masuk dalam kehidupannya yang baru.

Kehidupan sebagai seorang istri...

.

.

#

.

.

Hujan turun rintik saat Shikamaru melangkah menuju ke rumahnya. Kali ini dia tidak sendiri, Temari berjalan di sampingnya, berlindung dari tetes air langit di dalam satu payung dengannya.

"Ku rasa Kaasan dan Tousan akan heboh kalau aku mengenalkanmu pada mereka." kata Shikamaru.

"Umm... apa mereka akan setuju?"

Shikamaru memandang Temari sekilas, "Pasti setuju. Pada dasarnya mereka itu tidak muluk kok. Lagipula yang menikah kan aku, bukan mereka."

Temari tertawa mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru, "Kau sudah berubah ya. Biasanya kau pasti bilang 'merepotkan' atau 'menyebalkan'." Saat itu Temari menggenggam tangan Shikamaru, "Aku akan berjuang menjadi istri yang baik. Jadi kau juga harus berjuang menjadi suami yang baik. Ya?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Itu yang paling 'merepotkan'."

Setelah hening sejenak, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Yoroshiku ne, Anata (1#)."

"Aa... Kochira koso."

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari dan di bawah rinai hujan yang turun dengan lembut, dia dan Temari berbagi satu ciuman manis yang menjadi awal dari perjalanan baru mereka. Memang bukan perjalanan yang mudah, kehidupan berumah tangga itu, tapi mereka tahu, jika mereka jalani berdua, maka tak akan ada hal yang mustahil.

.

Shikamaru membuka pintu rumahnya dan berseru dengan suara lantang, "Kaasan—Tousan, Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian."

.

**THE END**

.

SUMPAH GA TAU INI FIC JADINYA GIMANA! #ditabok OOC kah? Aneh kah? Abal kah? #headdesk

Lamaaaaa banget ga bikin fic Straight. Tapi berhubung udah banyak banget yang rikues, aku buatlah. Dan jadinya... seperti ini deh. Kacaaau! #headbang Sanich San... maaf kalau mengecewakan #bungkuk2

#1 : Anata : Panggilan wanita Jepang untuk suaminya.


End file.
